marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics 1989
Marvel Comics 1988 Marvel Comics 1990 Note: This is part of the unofficial Marvel Universe Reading Order article. (Magik, Warlock, Power Pack) Alternate reality - (Hawkeye) (Hawkeye) (Hawkeye) (She Hulk) (Machine Man) third story back up first part (Dr Doom & Storm) second part (Antman) (Slag) (Freedom Force) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wasp) (Hercules) (Namorita) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Black Panther) (Mr Fantastic) (Shanna the she devil) (X-Men) (X-Men) (X-Men) back up (New Mutants) back up (Moondragon) (Speedball) (Nomad) (Hercules) (Marvel Girl) (Red Wolf) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Vision) first part (Iron Man) second part (Hawkeye) (Namor) (Sub-Mariner) (Dr Strange) (Longshot) (Kazar) (Colossus) (Colossus) (Colossus) (Colossus) (Colossus) (Colossus) (Colossus) (Colossus) (Watcher) (Cyclops) (Cyclops) (Cyclops) (Cyclops) (Cyclops) (Cyclops) (Cyclops) (Cyclops) back up (Hawkeye) (Moondragon) (Spider-Man) (Hulk) (She Hulk) (Willie Lumpkin) (Hulk) (Dr Strange) (Dr Strange) (Damage Control) (Clea) (Hulk) (Hawkeye) (Black Panther) (Paladin) (Thing) (Starfox) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) (Saga of the Serpent Crown) first story first story first story (Silver Surfer) (Hawkeye) (Moondragon) (Falcon) (Wolfpack) (Shamrock) (Havok) (Havok) (Havok) (Havok) (Havok) (Havok) (Havok) (Havok) (Punisher: Assassin's Guild) (Hawkeye) (Starfox) (Nth Man) (Ursa Major) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Coldblood) (Hulk) second story third story (Reptyl) fourth story (Hawkeye) (Swordsman) Alternate reality - (American Eagle) back up (US Agent) back up (US Agent) back up (US Agent) back up (US Agent) back up (US Agent) (Triton) first story second story third story first story first story (Wildboys) (Fatboys) (Ben Ulrich) (Serpent) (Prowler) (Mary Jane Watson Parker) (Hawkeye) (Vision) Alternate reality - (Quasar) (Leir) second story third story (Balder) (Hawkeye) (Firebird) Alternate reality - second story first story first story first story first story first story first story first story (Death’s Head) (Note: Death's Head travels through time and alternate realities) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Death’s Head) (Note: possible future timeline) (Death’s Head) second story back up (Batroc's Brigade) excluding first page (Hawkeye) (Rick Jones) (Sunfire) (Hulk) back up (Vagabond) back up (Vagabond) (Sub-Mariner) (Captain America) (Hawkeye, Iron Man) (Her) first story (Avengers West Coast) (Hawkeye) (Avengers reserves) back up (Beta Ray Bill) back up (Beta Ray Bill) back up (Beta Ray Bill) (Hellcat) (Devil Slayer) (Wonder Man) (Wonder Man) (Wonder Man) (Wonder Man) (Wonder Man) (Wonder Man) (Wonder Man) (Wonder Man) (Hulk) (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Dr Strange) first page back up (Caliban) second story (Mystique) Alternate reality - Alternate reality - Alternate reality - (Rick Mason) (Nightcrawler) Marvel Comics 1990 Marvel Universe Reading Order Part 15